1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an inter-stage test structure, in particular, to an inter-stage test structure detecting the condition of a unit under test (UUT) disposed in a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication technology has been widely used in nowadays and has become a design tendency for mobile devices. In general, wireless communication components can be integrated in a system-on-chip (SOC), enables the wireless communication circuit to be miniaturized and modularized, as a result all of the require functional components can be integrated into a single chip forming a wireless communication device, complying with the modern mobile product trend.
However, there are too many functional components disposed in the wireless communication device. When a specific component in the wireless communication device is defected, currently it is in general not easy for a conventional testing instrument to detect which component is defected. Traditionally, in order to ensure that the wireless communication device operates normally, when detected that the wireless communication device has poor performance or when a certain element is defected, the entire SOC is scrapped, which is wasteful.